


I Hate You More Than You Love Yourself

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Hate Sex, Horns, Horny Teenagers, Missionary Position, Riding, Swearing, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your kismesis is a conceited highblood, fucking and fighting is practically the same thing. (Cronus x Aranea smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You More Than You Love Yourself

Aranea Serket entered the room and closed the door behind her, having taken Cronus Ampora by the arm and dragging him in here, needing to get out the choice words she had for him. She was mad, no, furious with him. Blue in the face with embarrassment as she blushed and didn't know what to say at the moment. For now, all she could do was look up at Cronus, standing in front of her all triumphant, with his stupid little smirk.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked. "I thought you said you were cool with-"

"Cronus, I never said that!" yelled Aranea. She never felt so embarrassed in her life, she thought. It was supposed to be a simple day, really. A walk through the park with Latula and Kankri, just some acquaintances hanging out and unwinding with stories and fun. That is, until Cronus thought it would have been an amazing idea for him to sneak up on them and smack Aranea's ass, right then and there, without warning. She squeaked with surprise and blushed, growling at him, but it only got worse when Cronus opened his mouth.

"Hey babe, how's my little devil doin'? Wanna head on back to my hive for some more fun?" Aranea said, mimicking what Cronus said to her back there. "Are you... FUCKING serious, Cronus? Really? Does the phrase "secret kismesissitude" mean ANYTHING to you at all?" She was fuming, and Cronus put his hands up in fake defense.

"Hey come on," he said. "They were bound to know sooner or later that you n' I have been sneakin' off to fuck," he said. "What does it matter?"

Aranea took a deep breath and let it out. Good god, she fucking hated him. "Cronus. Maybe you're comfortable with your sex life being thrown around willy nilly, but I for one do not wish for such aspects of my life to be known by everyone!" she said. "Would it kill you to have some decency every now and then, especially since this little arrangement we have going has yet to be set in stone? Or is that simply too much for you to handle?"

"I can handle anythin'," said Cronus. "But I can't say the same for you, babe. Who's to say I didn't wanna get you all upset on purpose for our game?" He smirked at her, licking his lips, keeping his eye on the prize. Aranea sighed.

"Oh, how cute," she said. "You are too much sometimes, you know that? I have half a mind to just bite your bulge off and call it a day."

"Is that a threat, or a promise?" asked Cronus, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Aranea couldn't believe him. He was horny, for sure. That's why he was in here. That's why SHE was in here. She felt the same, although currently, her level of lust for him was starting to even out with the level of lust she had for him, both meters gaining on each other.

Aranea took steps towards Cronus, walking to him and crossing her arms as well. It was a shame that he was taller than her, which meant she had to glance up to meet his eyes. He really did make her feel so small sometimes. Cronus didn't say a word, and simply watched her, waiting for Aranea to make a move, eager to see what she would do next.

Their hatemaking sessions were more often than not, almost like a performance. A performance for no one but themselves to enjoy and indulge in. They were perfectly fine with that, of course. Underlying their intense hatred for each other was the fact that they loved themselves far too much to be brought down by anyone else.

"Your clothes are still on," said Aranea. "Fix that."

"Why don't you fix it for me, sexy?" asked Cronus, giving her a deathly glare. Aranea had no problem with that at all, of course. With one more, carefully placed step, she brought herself over to Cronus and grabbed his shirt, tearing it off of him and leaving him shirtless, exposing his toned chest. When that was done, she smacked Cronus across the face bitterly, leaving him slightly surprised and even more aroused.

"That's for grabbing my ass," she said, biting her lip. Cronus growled seductively, enjoying that.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, licking his lips. Aranea scowled, balling her hands into fists and sliding her hands down from his chest to his pants. She worked her fingers quickly to unbutton and remove his pants, and Cronus did the same with her. In almost no time at all, the two of them were completely naked, exposed to each other. They were no strangers to their bodies, knowing what lie beneath their clothes of course.

"C'mere," growled Cronus, going back over to Aranea and picking her up effortlessly, tossing her onto the bed. He went after her, pressing her down into the sheets and putting his mouth to her neck. He bit her there, kissing and nipping at her skin, getting a good taste of her. Aranea moaned, face going flush.

"F-Fuck you," she snarled. "You know I'm sensitive there, Cronus..."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, the dialogue between them turned to hushed whispering. "What the fuck are ya gonna do 'bout it?" He went back, attacking her neck with kisses and bites, leaving more than a few mark on her neck. Aranea whined, able to feel the hate marks he was giving her. She was going to have to wear her turtleneck sweater more often, lest others stop and ask what had happened.

Aranea reached down and grabbed Cronus' bulge, giving it a hard tug, making him grunt with surprise. "Don't," said Aranea. "I do not wish to have to hide so many marks." Cronus instead pressed his mouth to hers entangling his fingers with hers as he kissed he deeply and with passion and force. They growled and groaned into each others' mouths, biting and hissing and fighting for dominance. Cronus felt Aranea bite his upper lip hard enough to draw blood, and he did the same for her. She needed it.

Blue and purple mixing wondrously between their lips, their makeout session turned even more passionate and full of immense hatred. After a few minutes of their fighting, they pulled away to assess the damage. Aranea's hair was messy, Cronus noted. But it wasn't messy enough. He started to grind against her like an animal in desperate need of release. But in the end, that's just what Cronus and Aranea were. Animals.

"Say my name," he whispered, his bulge rubbing up against her sweet and wet entrance. Aranea gave him a sweet smile, exposing her incisors.

"Fuck you~" she teased, her mouth open with pleasure at the sensation of feeling Cronus' hardening length against her entrance. Cronus smirked and took his hand away from Aranea's, giving her a slap across the face, before grabbing her horns with both his hands and shoving her harder against the bed.

"If you insist," he said, sliding his length deeply into Aranea's nook, making her let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ooooooooh fuck you," she hissed, feeling herself start to be full of Cronus' thick bulge. She felt Cronus begin to thrust in and out of her nook at a steady pace, listening to his grunts of pleasure as he pounded her against the bed.

Cronus kept a firm grip on Aranea's horns, squeezing them tightly and using them for leverage as he thrust in and out of her nook. "Stupid bitch..." he cursed.

"Aaah, w-what's wrong, Cronus?" asked Aranea, sliding her rough and calloused fingers up his chest, feeling him up. "You seem upset about something. Why don't you tell me how you're feeling?" she said with a smirk. Cronus thrust harder into her now, gritting his teeth.

"F-Fuck you, Aranea," said Cronus. "You just love the sound of your own fuckin' voice..."

"No argument, th-there," she said, biting her lip. "Come on, what are you, some kind of gimped little wriggler? Thrust like you mean it." With that, Cronus did indeed pick up the pace, pumping his thick bulge quicker in and out of Aranea's warm and wet nook. Aranea moaned with pleasure, spreading her legs a little further to make room for Cronus' thrusting hips. Cronus kept his hard grip on her horns, pulling them now as he fucked Aranea, grunting along with her. "That's more like it, Cronus..."

"You like that?" he whispered right in her ear, his voice dripping seduction as he slid his hot, wet tongue across her ear, soaking it in saliva. He got off on marking her body however he could, and Aranea knew that.

"I think I'd l-like it more-oaahhh... If you'd keep your fucking mouth shut..." she said, but Cronus just chuckled at that.

"No way," he said. "I'll shut up when you do."

"That's not going to happen."

"Well fine then."

"G-Good..."

He laughed again. He had her right where he wanted her. Aranea had to regain control, and fast. With a quick flick of her wrist, she scratched Cronus up his chest, leaving very visible scratch marks and making him hiss in pleasure and pain.

"Aaah! What the-" was all Cronus could get out before Aranea kneed him in the gut, flipping him over and then straddling him, all in three quick movements. He coughed from the impact, and Aranea did not even let him compose himself before she slid his bulge back into her nook, sitting down on it and biting her lip. Oh god, it was simply divine in this position. Her eyes practically rolled up into her head, and she sighed with pleasure.

"I always end up on top, do I not?" she asked, looking down at Cronus and smirking. "Answer me, Cronus. Don't I always end up on top?"

Cronus moaned, smacking Aranea's plump ass and thrusting up into her, watching her breasts bounce up and down as she rode him. He gripped her ass, giving it the occasional grope and slap as Aranea bounced up and down on his bulge.

"Go fuck yourself..." he said, grunting as she rode him. Aranea giggled, sliding her hands down his chest, bringing her hands over where she scratched him and biting his neck now as she got closer, her ass rising and falling as she bounced on him.

"Unnfff... I'd rather fuck you," she whispered, now flicking her own tongue against his ear. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, that was for sure. Cronus hissed as Aranea bit his neck again, putting his hands back up to her horns, this time trying to pry her off his neck. He moaned, his hips never stopping as they slapped against her own.

Aranea wiggled her hips as she rode him, licking her lips and backing up to give Cronus a full view of her body. Then, she quickly put her hands right to Cronus' neck and pushed, choking him as she rode him.

Cronus' eyes went wide, and his scowl turned into a smile. She knew just what he liked. If looks could kill, then Aranea's angry gaze would have surely left him dead.

"You've been a bad boy, Cronus," she said. "What makes you think you deserve to breathe the same air as me?" Cronus tried to inhale, but he simply could not. Aranea pressed down harder on Cronus' neck, strangling him as she continued to ride him, letting out little moans of pleasure. "Do I take your breath away, baby?"

His face turned purple, and after pushing him to his limit, Aranea let go, pulling her hands back. Now Cronus was in overdrive, and he put his hands on her ass as he pounded her harder and faster. He panted, breathing heavily to get his blood circulating again.

"Your eyes were about to pop out of your stupid fucking head," Aranea said. Cronus smirked and pinched her nipples, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"I ought to tear your horns off for that, spiderbitch," cursed Cronus. He slid his hands down under and pulled her off of his bulge, cutting off her flow of pleasure like she did his oxygen. She pouted at that, showing her disappointment. But it wouldn't be there for long.

In no time at all, Aranea found herself bent over the bed, being fucked from behind by Cronus, who had his hands on her hips as he pounded her over and over again. She loved this position as well, and bit her lip in order to quiet down her sounds of pleasure. "F-Fuuuuuuuuck!" she cried out, gripping the bedsheets.

Cronus grunted and moaned along with Aranea as he fucked her, thrusting his bulge in and out of her nook. He reached up and pulled her hair now, yanking it hard and making her squeal with pain and pleasure.

"You're fuckin' mine," he snarled, keeping a hand on her hip and another clenching her messy, disheveled hair. "You fuckin' got that? Now turn around and look at me."

"N-No," she moaned out. Oh god, this was it. She was close. She could feel her pleasure building up more and more. Was she really going to lose to Cronus this time? She felt as though if she did, she honestly wouldn't mind. After all, she'd get him next time. And she did put up quite a fight.

"Do it," said Cronus. "Now." He slapped her ass while he thrust in and out, feeling himself close to orgasm. He grunted as he pounded her, yanking her hair some more to emphasize his point. "Look at me or I'll stop."

When Cronus said that, she very audibly gasped and whimpered, turning her head to look at Cronus behind her thrusting away. She watched as Cronus smirked at her, kneading her ass with his hands as he moaned. He then brought himself over her, cupping her chin in his hand and keeping her still, making her stare deeply into his eyes.

"Now who's on top?"

"Y-You..." was all she could say, right on the verge of release.

"Who?" he asked, unable to stop himself from grinning as he thrust.

"You're on top...!" cried out Aranea, pushed though her breaking point. She reached a powerful orgasm as she locked eyes with Cronus, practically screaming his name out for all to hear. "C-CRONUS!"

Aranea's nook clenched hard around his bulge, milking him as she screamed. Her juices began to flow wildly from her soaking wet nook, and she tightened the grip on the bedsheets so hard that she broke a few nails.

She panted hard, shaking and convulsing around his bulge. Her powerful climax helped Cronus reach his, and he let out a hard grunt as he pulled Aranea back against him, reaching a strong climax of his own. He emptied himself deep into Aranea, his hot and gooey essence being poured deep into her nook as he came. Load after load, after hot, sticky load of cum shot out of his bulge, and splashed against the inside of Aranea's nook. Cronus' thrusts slowed down as he pumped his own juices deep into her.

The two were reduced to panting, twitching messes. Cronus lay atop Aranea, who still had her nails dug into the sheets, her head resting on a pillow as her breathing was hard and heavy. She huffed, sweaty yet satisfied. But still, she had lost to him.

"Atta girl," said Cronus, rubbing her ass cheek tenderly before giving her one last little slap.

"I..." said Aranea. "I hate you so much..."

"I hate you too, Aranea."

She got up a little and turned her head once more to look at him, smiling softly. Her hair was all over the place, some strands stuck to her face from sweat or saliva. She was impressed, and next time, she would win. But for now...

"C-Can you... get me a drink?" she asked. "Something strong, please." Cronus got up off of her and slid his bulge right out of her nook, nodding, rubbing her ass cheek with care before he turned and walked naked into the kitchen area.

"You got it, babe," he said. Aranea sighed softly, resting her head into the pillow once again, her legs wobbly. She could already start to feel Cronus' essence oozing out of her nook and down her leg.

"Thank you..." she whispered. "Fucker..."


End file.
